fruits basket
by misari kaito
Summary: yuki sohma has a sister named angel
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits basket **

Tohru I'm home. shigure welcome home. yuki hi. kyo come on rat fight with me. Yuki no. tohru makes dinner. yuki hey shigure whats with the snow leopard hats outside. shigure I don't know. Angel walks in the house in snow leopard form and coughs blood up on her paw. tohru aw its cute. Yuki in mind *I thought she would say that.* kyo what the heack what are you doing here angel sohma. angel coughs up more blood onto her paw. Tohru so this is another sohma she's I'll go call yes please do and transforms back into her human form with her cloths she can't breath well just like you yuki. Yuki I know. Tohru how did u know. Yuki cause she's my sister. Tohru cool it must be interesting. Yuki it is. Shigure on phone hey harori-san think you could come over. Hatori why is tohru hurt. Shigure no its angel. hatori oh what's going on with angel. Shigure she can't breathe and she's coughing up blood. Hatori I'll be over right away. Shigure thanks. Hatori your welcome. Angel coughs more blood in her angel calm down you can get through this. hatori I was told angel was coughing up blood and couldn't breathe. yuki over here hatori. Hatori 0_0 she's really bad. Angel looks at hatori. Hatori examing angel. Hatori she'll have to go to the hospital. Akito appers by hatori. Angel transforms into a snow leopard and runs into tohrus room and hides. Akito hatori lets go back home. hatori you go ahead akito I have someone have to help. Akito okay. Akito disappears. Angel comes out of tohru's room. Yuki you okay angel. Angel yeah I think I am. Yuki good. Hatori goes to angel. Hatori stay here tonight angel. Angel coughs .angel okay. Kyo why does she have to stay here you said she needed to go to the hospital! Hatori cause I have to call the hospital. Kyo 0_0 oh. Angel coughs more blood up. Yuki do it fast! Momiji oh its yuki's sister. Angel transforms into a snow leopard and hides behind tohru. Hatori okay everything is set tommarrow she well go to the hospital. Yuki good. Angel coughs blood onto her paw. Kyo good.

~~~~ next day~~~~~~~

Hatori angel ready. Angel coughs more blood up. Angel yeah I ready. Angel walks with hatori. Hatori brings angel to the coughs up blood onto hand. Yuki I hope angel well be alright. Tohru I'm sure she well be alright. Kyo I don't care about that little leopard. Tohru kyo that's mean. kyo yea yea we should go see her tommarrow. Momiji aww kyo likes yuki's sister. Kyo hits momiji I swear every time you talk it annoys me sometimes.

At the hospital ~~~

Hatori by angel's bed. Angel coughs blood up onto her hand. Hatori angel you can get through this .angel right . Nurse watching~~~~~

Next day

Shigure yuki tohru hurry up or you well be late for goes out the door same with yuki. At school haru hey yuki and tohru wait up. Yuki what haru. Haru angel. Yuki what about angel haru. Haru angel did it she made it through her attack. Yuki good. Haru yuki is it okay if she stays with you. Yuki and tohru yea. Haru good. Haru angel come here. Angel in human form appears by yuki and tohru. Angel hi tohru and yuki. Yuki hugs angel. Angel hugs him back.

~~~~~back at the house~~~~~~

Yuki hey shigure were home. Shigure welcome home yuki. Yuki shigure angel is going to be staying with us. Shigure alright. Angel hi shigure. Shigure hi angel. Kyo whats she doing here. Yuki kyo be nice she's staying here. kyo great. Tohru I'm home. Kyo hi. Yuki welcome home. Angel hello. Shigure hi tohru. Tohru so where is angel sleeping. Yuki she's sleeping in a bedroom. Tohru okay. Kyo -_- why does she need to stay here. Yuki cause she's not going to hurt anyone. Kyo yea yea. Tohru be nice. Kyo fine. Kisa hi sissy. Tohru hey kisa. Yuki hey kisa. Shigure yuki bring angel to her bed so she can get some sleep since she just got out of the hospital. Yuki alright. Yuki angel go to bed and take it easy for a bit. Angel okay. Kisa night angel. Angel night kisa. Angel goes into her room. Yuki there. Tohru kisa what do you want for dinner. Kisa I don't know. tohru do you want alright. Kyo goes on the roof hatori walks hi hi hi hello hatori. hatori so what brings you to check on angel and give angel her school i angels in her room it's next to walks into angels hi hatori. hatori hi sets angels stuff on her rooms floor.


	2. Chapter 2

~~next day~~~

Angel gets her school clothes on and grabs her bag and walks to the table. tohru hi angle. Yuki hi hi tohru hi eats with tohru and yuki. Kyo at school angel follows yuki and tohru to goes to her hey haru do you think angel is at school. Haru yes. Momiji good I can't wait till we see class today were running the mile outside. angel gets into her gym clothes. tohru, yuki, kyo, haru and momiji do the same. Momiji haru look angels here. Tohru and yuki hi haru and momiji. Momiji and haru hi tohru and so angels here to. Yuki yep though she should have stayed home and rested today. Momiji yea. Tohru she should have but didn't. angel true. Yuki yea. Haru okay.


End file.
